bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmeas and Jerb
Another exciting episode from VeggieTales! Two brothers build a rollercoaster and their sister, Anndace wants to bust them. The bros' friends aren't up for riding the rollercoaster, though. A lesson in going with the flow. Plot The show opens on the countertop where Larry is playing a game on QWERTY. Bob says to get off the game, because they need to answer a question. The question is from a kid named Blake. He usually doesn't want to do things his friend Ben likes. What should he do? Bob tells Blake that's an excellent question, and he has a solution. Larry wonders if it's interesting. Bob thinks Larry will find it interesting. More interesting than Catching Fire. The story is Jimmeas and Jerb. It begins with the two gourds sitting under a tree in their backyard. Jimmeas wants to know what Jerb wants to do. Jerb shrugs, he doesn't talk much. Jimmeas is bored, and he thinks they're lives should be the most exciting rollercoaster. Jimmeas now thinks they should build one. Then, their mom, Petunia, is going to the store to pick up a few things. Anndace demands to be in charge, and Petunia allows it. Anndace checks in on the brothers, who are drawing up blueprints for the coaster. Anndace snorts at her brothers and goes inside to call her friend, Lacy. They're busy talking about the cute boy who works at Burger Bell, Larremy. Then, Lacy mentions she can see something from her house. Anndace goes outside, and to her surprise, it's a rollercoaster. Jimmeas asks if she likes it. Anndace immediately gets on her bike and goes to the grocery store. Then, their neighbor Isaberry comes over to see what the gourds are doing. They tell her all about the rollercoaster. Then, Jimmeas wonders where Benny went. Benny may be a donut loving dog, but he's also a secret agent. He goes into his underground lair below the house and is informed that Dr. Fibenshmirtz has stolen 80% of the country's tin foil. Benny then goes into his rocket car and flies to Fibenshmirtz's headquarters. At the grocery store, Anndace is trying to get her mom back home to bust the boys. Petunia thinks the gourds are too young to build a rollercoaster. So does a contractor. All of Jimmeas' permits are in order and in green crayon. Jimmeas also wants to know if they can borrow some machinery. As the gourds are cruising along with their rollercoaster, Benny arrives at Fibenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Benny gets trapped in arms. Fibenshmirtz's plan is: he has covered up the entire eastern coast in tinfoil, and with his giant magnet, he will pull the east in a westerly direction, reversing rotation of the Earth. Pretty soon, the gourds' rollercoaster is ready to ride. But as people get on the rollercoaster, they're starting to have some second thoughts. Junior wants his money back, Bob wants to throw up, and Tom is too scared. Jimmeas said to just go with the flow of things. God wants us to try new things we've never done before. Junior thinks he's right, but he quickly says a prayer hoping he lives. The rollercoaster was actually pretty awesome, but things weren't turning out very pretty at Fibenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The giant magnet had failed, Benny freed himself, and Fibenshmirtz was badly hurt. The giant magnet did nothing but make the veggies forget the unfortunate event of discovering they were in a cartoon in Veggie School Musical. Fibenshmirtz wondered what just happened. Jimmeas and Jerb were equally surprised. Anndace and Petunia forgot what they were doing. Bob, Junior, and Tom went home like Veggie School Musical never happened. Back on the countertop, Bob is wondering what Veggie School Musical is. Larry doesn't know, and he doesn't know anything that happened that day. QWERTY even forgot about it. But more importantly, it was time to talk about what they learned today. They got a verse. Bob said to Blake that even if his friend wants to do something that you're not really up for, just give it a try, and you might find yourself enjoying it. God made you special, and he loves you very much. Larry asked again what Veggie School Musical was. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Hey Jerb *The Old Cafe (Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry) *Rollercoaster *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "But as you excel in everything—in faith, in speech, in knowledge, and in all eagerness and in the love from us that is in you—make sure that you excel in this act of kindness too." -2 Corinthians 8:7 Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Leremy) *Bob the Tomato *Jimmy Gourd (Jimmeas) *Jerry Gourd (Jerb) *Petunia Rhubarb (Jimmeas and Jerb's mom) *Annie Onion (Anndace) *Madame Blueberry (Isaberry) *Benny *The Fib (Fibenshmirtz) *Junior Asparagus *Tom Grape *The French Peas *Laura Carrot (Lacy) *Lenny Carrot *Joe *Percy Pea *QWERTY *Blake Trivia *The entire story is based on the first episode of Phineas and Ferb. Two songs from the musical version of the episode is also used, but changed *This episode made everyone forget the events of "Veggie School Musical" *Catching Fire is brought up once again *The game Larry is playing on QWERTY is Tetris, a popular puzzle video game *Second time Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry is used. The first was in "Pistachio" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb Category:Movie spoof episodes